


The Pregnancy

by FlameWolf



Series: My Strange Romance [10]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluffy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with people literally in the next room, Unexpected Pregnancy, all of the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: Cherise finds out that she's pregnant and finds herself faced with two difficult decisions.  Whether to keep the child in the first pace or even tell Manson.  In the end, he takes it much better than she could have ever imagined.





	The Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know and have never met Marilyn Manson or any of the other famous people in this fic. This is fiction, just for fun and no profit will be made from this.
> 
> Author’s Note: Our next installment. Yeah, this series was an excuse to write sex.

Staring down at the matching pink lines, Cherise felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  While the device in her hand held the answers to why she had been vomiting her guts out every morning for the past few days, it only made her feel worse.  Now she was left with a whole new set of problems, least of all being how on Earth she broke the news to the man she had grown to love deeper than she thought possible.  It wasn’t enough that he was one of the most infamous goth rockers of all time but the man had never expressed a desire to have any children of his own.  Even she was unsure if she wanted to keep the baby herself; making the decision whether or not to tell him especially hard.

It wasn’t that she didn’t feel like he deserved to know, it was more like she was afraid of being forced into a situation she wasn’t entirely comfortable with.  While she was on the fence, she had no idea just which way she wanted to swing and she really didn’t want to be forced into either position by the rock and roll singer.  Sighing, she clutched her aching head; winding her fingers into her orange colored bangs as she tried to clear her head enough to decide what she even wanted to do.

Keeping this child would mean many years of care, money patience and little to no privacy.  It would also mean getting up at all hours to shrill crying, changing diapers and swollen, milk engorged breasts.  Not to mention the fact she’d have to carry the child for nine months and push it out of a very small hole.  Just thinking about it made her shudder, a small grimace on her face as a hand settled on her flat tummy.  Still, this was a living thing inside her; even if it was nothing but a cluster of developing cells.

Groaning as she leaned her head back against the cool, tile wall behind her, Cherise worried her bottom lip as she hovered between either option.  In fact, she took so long that there was a loud pounding on the door; Pogo’s annoyed voice asking if she had died in there.  Taking a deep breath and grabbing the pregnancy test, the painter opened the door to look up at the mohawked keyboardist.  Right away, the manic performer immediately knew something was wrong; using his large frame to push her back into the tiny room and closing the door behind him.  “Alright, spill,” he whispered, his normally jovial voice holding a seriousness she hadn’t even thought him capable of.

“I’m pregnant Gacy...,” she confessed shakily, the dam finally breaking as she melted into body shaking sobs.  Immediately, strong arms enveloped her body; a deep baritone shushing her quietly as a large hand moved through her dual colored locks.

“Oh baby girl, it was only a matter of time before this happened.  Have you told Brian yet?” whispered in her ear, her heart still pounding as her tears flowed freely.

Finding her throat closed tightly due to her distress, Cherise could only shake her head; continuing to cry as quietly as she could manage.  “Right, ya musta just found out yourself.  Christ, what a predicament.  If you keep it from him for too long, he may never trust you again but I doubt you know whether or not you know if you want to keep it.  I’d suggest you figure that out before you approach him,” he suggested, his words not making her feel any better but offering some very appreciated advice.  Sighing, she could only nod as she pulled away from him to wipe her eyes; taking a shuddery breath as she looked down at her now occupied womb.

A few hours later and she was no closer to making her own decision about the child, only that she should inform her fiance sooner rather than later.  Pulling at the black part of her hair, the distraught woman grit her teeth as her head began to pound from the stress.  Either decision held a hefty responsibility and she couldn’t afford to take them too lightly.  Rubbing her face, she weighed the pros and cons of her choices in her head for what felt like the bajillionth time; the door to the room opening going unnoticed.  In fact, she didn’t even realized Manson had entered their shared domicile until he wrapped his arms around her.

Gasping as her heart leapt into her throat, Cherise came close to shooting straight through the ceiling.  Whirling in place, she saw her fiance and former obsession giving her a concerned look before his lips covered hers in a chaste kiss.  “Sorry to scare you.  You seemed pretty deep in thought,” the performer pointed out, his mismatched eyes focused on her as he got to his feet; pulling her with him.

“Y-yeah...  I have something big I need to think about but I have no clue just what I want to even do,” she sighed, hating how weak the explanation sounded as the intelligent rocker narrowed his eyes at her.

“You can always ask me.  Whatever it is, it must be pretty important,” he pointed out, a hint of unease already showing on his thin face.

“To be honest, I’m afraid to.  Especially when I don’t even know what I want to do yet,” she sighed, her voice breaking from the stress as tears began to come.

Bony hands landed on her shoulders, pulling her into an equally skeletal chest; a baritone she had ingrained into her psyche humming soothingly in her ear.  “Hey, hey now.  Kitten, I want you to listen closely,” came a shockingly stern response, a callused hand hooking under her chin to force her to look him in the eyes.

“There is never  _ any _ reason to fear discussing a difficult decision with me, understand?  I may seem a bit gruff and nasty with the others but I can never be that way toward you,” assured the ‘Antichrist Superstar’, his voice and scent pulling a double whammy to calm her down immediately.   In fact, she found her inner turmoil clearing enough to know she had finally found her answer.

Taking a deep breath, Cherise braced herself for the explosion before taking the plunge.  “I-I’m pregnant Brian,” she whispered, her voice a lot smaller and more timid than she wanted it to be.  It didn’t help the arms around her went stiff, the celebrity taking in a sharp inhale as his heterochromic eyes widened.  For endless moments, silence stretched between the pair; the painter wanting nothing more than to crawl under her bed and hide.  Anything was better than watching the myriad of emotions flashing in his eyes.

“A-are you serious..?” he whispered, his voice soft and inscrutable as he continued to stare at her like some alien being.

Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, the twenty-eight year old tried to pull out of her lover’s grasp; wanting to run as far away as she could at the highest speed she could manage.  “Y-yes and I... I kinda wanna keep it if you do.  I don’t want to force you into anything; so whatever you decide, I would be fully willing to go along with,” she rushed to assured, a bit surprised when the normally intense man simply took her lips in a tender kiss; tears slowly trickling down his cheeks.

“I’m so happy to hear you say that.  Of  _ course _ I want you to keep it.  This is our child, something we made together,” husked the emotionally overwrought performer, his hand coming to rest on her flat stomach as his kisses began to roam her face.  This drew a giggle from the slowly relaxing femme as she nestled into his flaccid pecs, sighing softly as she felt herself be picked up.

Soft lips kept occasionally brushing over her earlobe as she felt a sensation of movement.  Opening her eyes, to see just where he was taking her; she felt a jolt of nervousness when she saw they were making a beeline for the living room.  Almost automatically, everything inside her began to protest; the words coming out of her mouth even as he laid her on the rough material of the large sofa.  “Shhhhh.  No one will come in.  Besides, the setting makes this all the more interesting,” cooed his husky baritone as eager hands began to lift her shirt.  The worst part was, she couldn’t even muster a true refusal.

As much as the thought of being caught mortified her, it also heated her blood.  Feeling a hint of embarrassment under her fog of lust, Cherise reached up to give her famous lover a kiss; their tongues meeting as his hands cupped her full breasts.  “Thatta girl.  Lay back and let me do the work now.  I want this to be all about you,” rumbled his breathy voice just before his hot mouth was latching onto a taut nipple.  Biting her lower lip against a sound of pleasure, the young woman arched upward as an arc of sheer need shot through her body.  Shuddering as he lazily laved his tongue along the responsive nodule, she wound her fingers in his midnight locks as a soft moan escaped her to gust in his ear.

“Briiiaaaan,” she groaned as his teeth gave her a gentle nip just before he was releasing her to give the opposite breast the same treatment.  The only response was a noise that made her toes curl as he slowly pulled away from her torso.

Gasping as his knee settled between her thighs, the artist watched as her dark haired lover kissed his way to the hem of her skin tight, black jeans.  Giving her a brief smirk, the rocker unbuttoned the denim with a snap that made her pulse race with an almost pleasurable anxiety.  Letting out a gruff version of a purr, the lanky male was removing the clothing with surprising ease; exposing her body to the air and causing her to make a small squeak of modesty.  A kiss on her stomach drew her attention back to him before he gave her well groomed womanhood a loving kiss.

Shuddering as she realized just what the ‘God of Fuck’ was planning, Cherise could only whimper as her hands came up to caress the top of his head.  Almost petting him, the young freelancer could hear her heart beating in her ears as he gave her outer lips the briefest lick.  Puffing out a hot breath against her slit, the older male gently worked his lips past her protective labia; the tip of his tongue curling around her awakening clit.  “A-ah, shit,” hissed a voice that distantly sounded like hers as he teased the small pearl to life.  Just as she was beginning to writhe, he was backing off; licking just inside her sopping entrance as one of his hands moved to hold her left thigh open.

Soon, strangled groans were filling the room; accentuated by wet lapping sounds and sucking noises.  The singers taut jaw worked as his eyes watched his companion’s every move.  Inwardly, the man was smiling as her moans grew louder and more desperate; her sweet nectar pouring over his tongue.  Her nubile form fairly writhed as she begged him for more, fingers tugging at his hair in a manner he found pleasurable.  Pulling his tongue free of her quivering sheath, the Pale Emperor wrapped his lips around her button; drinking in her shriek of his name as she began to helplessly grind against his face.

Caught between never wanting this to stop and feeling like she’d die if she wouldn’t cum, Cheris saw stars as he suckled her clit; calling out for him mindlessly as her toes began to tingle.  Breath coming in pants as the rough waves of pleasure threatened to overtake her, the buzzing in her extremities moved to her limbs; her vision filling with white as she felt a spring tighten dangerously taut within her.  Then she was exploding, screaming the name of the man between her legs as her vision grayed to black for a few moments.

Pulling away from her junction to watch her face, Manson groaned as he felt his aching erection twitch inside his too tight jeans.  Yet, instead of making any moves to satisfy himself, he merely leaned over the panting woman to press a kiss to her clammy forehead.  As she opened her eyes, she brushed her sweaty, orange bangs out of her face as she smiled at the singer.  Then she was reaching for the obvious erection outlined in his pants, giggling when he jumped slightly at the contact.  Shuddering just a tiny bit, the gaunt male shook his head before grabbing her wrist; pulling her hand away.  “No, hun.  Like I said earlier, this is all about you,” breathed his gruff voice, sounding strained despite his declaration.

Giving the obviously pained man above her a reassuring smile, she pulled free of his loose hold before cupping his hot, hard member with her palm; stroking her fingers along the wrinkles of denim that separated him from her.  “What if I said that pleasuring you is almost as orgasmic as what just happened?” purred her voice, husky and a bit lower as she walked two fingers up the seam of his zipper to play with the rounded bit of metal holding the top shut.  Manson could only moan low and loud, panting softly as she worked the button free of the tight material.

“Ooooh, Cherise....,” he sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as the tension seemed to drain from him.

Kissing his nose, she unzipped his jeans before forcing him to sit back with a gentle push to his chest.  Vaguely aware of voices coming from the near-by kitchen, the artist simply ignored them as she reached into his pants to find he had gone commando.  Keeping her eyes on his as he opened them to look at her, she pulled his turgid flesh free; taking the rather respectable length in her hand.  Giving him a loving kiss, she slowly bent at the waist to take him into her mouth; making sure to keep eye contact the entire time.

Her talented lover seemed to appreciate this action, his own oculars widening as one of his hands came down to tangle in her hair.  Then she was taking him in, inch by aching inch passing past her lips as her baby blues shined up at him.  Fingers twitching against her scalp, the rockstar let out a soft growl as her tongue wrapped around the underside of his manhood.  Huffing through her nose, Cherise began to apply a gentle suction as she moved back and forth.  The salty taste of his skin covered her tongue as the musky scent of his desire filled her nostrils.  Shuddering as she felt the fires of lust stoke to life inside her lower body once more, she placed both hands on his upper thighs for support; enjoying the feeling of his muscles tensing as she continued to work him.

Sucking in a shuddering breath as he felt his balls already beginning to tighten from her attentions, Manson had to fight to keep his hips still as her dextrous tongue laved its way up to his sensitive tip.  The surprisingly prehensile muscle dipped into the slit of his urethra, drawing a sharp cry as a burst of pre escaped from him.  Already, his legs were tight and shaky; a hot ball of lead and pressure building up in his lower body.  His dick was like diamonds, hot and pulsing as she moved agonizingly slow.  All he wanted to do was thrust into her moist orifice, not stopping until he’d cum down her tight throat.

Throwing his head back, the superstar closed his eyes as he began to take quick breaths through his nose; her tongue going back to merely caressing him as her mouth moved over him in a sinful manner.  He could even swear he was hitting the back of her esophagus, only adding fuel to the fire burning inside him.  Yet, as good as it felt, he didn’t want to finish so soon.  So, gritting his teeth, he forced his mind elsewhere; groaning out her name as she finally began to pick up the speed of her back and forth motion.

Swallowing the pre that was coming out of her lover, Cherise gripped his thighs as she felt her own womanhood clench with refreshed need.  There was just something heady about knowing she was giving a man she had looked up to for so long pleasure.  She wanted this moment to go on forever, his moans growing more urgent the faster she moved over him.  Sighing around the intrusion in her mouth, she reluctantly decided to just end his torment; reaching to gently cradle his taut balls.

His thigh tensed under her other hand, telling her he was close.  Humming softly, she hilted him as far down her throat as she could; sucking hard as she made quick, short motions.  Moans mixed with snarls came from above her, his hips giving a few shallow thrusts just before he was exploding into her throat.  Gagging slightly, Cherise swallowed the salty fluid as fast as she could; some of it dribbling free of the corners of her mouth due to the sheer volume.  Manson could only whimper, his hands twitching on the crown of her head as she released his softening member.

Wiping her lips before giving him a heated kiss, she reached for her shirt as Manson’s arms wrapped loosely around her.  “Fucking Hell.  I’d fuck ya but, after that orgasm, I don’t think I can even move,” rumbled his baritone in her ears as she carefully began to get dressed while doing her best not to pull free of the performer’s arms.  Once she was decent again, she took one of his hands; getting to her feet before helping him to his.

“There’s always later, for now let’s get you upstairs,” she purred, leading the surprisingly compliant goth rocker behind her.  As they walked, they passed the kitchen; the band immediately catcalling as they walked past.  The only exception was John 5, the back-up guitarist wisely keeping his mouth shut and his head down.

Ducking her own head as mortification washed over her, Cherise nearly ran the rest of the way to their shared room; dragging as half conscious Manson behind her.  Yet, under the feeling of utter horror, she also felt strangely exhilarated.  As if she actually enjoyed being found out.  Feeling a bit perplexed, she simply laid in bed with her beloved; cuddling up to him as he wrapped an arm around her and began to snore.  It wasn’t too long before she followed suit, her cheek resting on his pectorals as soft breaths escaped her.


End file.
